


You Are Always On My Mind

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Eggsy, Slight Dirty Talk, Spanking, Top!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can never seem to stop thinking about Eggsy...Even while they're at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr to request fics! professor-hartwin.tumblr.com

Harry was trying his best to focus on the debriefing Merlin was giving, but it was hard with Eggsy sitting next to him at the table. Harry could still see the way Eggsy looked squirming on his cock the previous night, arse-cheeks bright red with Harry’s hand prints.

“Harry? Did you hear any of that?”

Harry cleared his throat, pulling himself from the fantasy. He wasn’t sure if his cheeks were really flushed or if it was just hot in the office. “I’m quite sorry about that, Merlin. Please do continue.” 

Eggsy grinned wide from his place next to him, brushing Harry’s leg with his own.

Cheeky little tart, Harry thought.

“Thank you, for the information, Merlin. I’ll let you know what we decide to do about that later this evening. Eggsy, a moment, if you would?”

Eggsy nodded and took a place by the door as Merlin let himself out with a quick, “I’ll leave you both to it then.”

Once the other man had left, Harry quickly locked the door before gliding towards Eggsy, pressing the younger man into the wall.

“You was thinkin’ about last night during Merlin’s little speech, wasn’t you?” Eggsy asked, tongue sliding out to lick across his bottom lip.

“You dirty old man,” he purred, hands coming up to grasp Harry’s jacket. “Love spanking my ass till it’s red and then thinking about it at work? God, Harry. You’re filthy.”

Harry smirked, reaching down to cup Eggsy’s erection and rub the boy through his suit pants. “You love it, though, don’t you, my sweet boy?”

Eggsy gasped, head falling back and clunking against the wall. He canted his hips forward, grinding against Harry’s hand. “You know I do, ‘arry. Oh god, I love it so much.”


End file.
